Antara Aku, Setan, dan Remah Biskuit
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Namun bagaimanapun, dia yang telah berbaring sekasur dengan setan itu sama saja telah sejalan tanpa sadar. Jadi obrolan mereka yang wajarnya harus diputus malah ada niatan untuk disambung. Percakapan malam antar manusia dan setan. BTS. Taegi/Vga. Minyoon/Minga.


**Antara Aku, Setan, dan Remah Biskuit**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

Biskuit manis dia patahkan dengan gigitan. Dia kunyah renyah itu, sedikit remah jatuh ke kaos kuningnya. Sebungkus biskuit susu yang dia beli di warung dibagi dua dengan makhluk aneh yang duduk bersilang kaki di depannya. Kamar sewaan itu sempit. Hanya muat satu kasur tipis, satu meja kecil untuk makan dan satu meja komputer. Yoongi makan biskuit dengan bokong menduduki kasurnya sendiri, sedang makhluk itu duduk bersandar punggung ke dinding. Nomor 14, tetangga kamarnya, sering bermain gitar malam-malam, ada lagu-lagu populer yang Yoongi dengar samar-samar. Kala itu juga, lagu yang telah familiar di telinga hampir seluruh umat manusia pendengar musik kekinian digemakan dari ruang sebelah. Dindingnya tak cukup meredam. Makhluk yang ikut makan biskuit di depannya sedikit mengangkat kepala dengan mata merahnya (bukan merah bolanya) yang melirik ke belakang; ke tempat di mana lagu itu dinyanyikan. Merdu memang, tapi ingin Yoongi sadarkan orang di kamar sebelah untuk menghormati tetangganya dan menghargai waktu istirahat orang lain. Jam sebelas malam. Tidurnya terjeda acara makan biskuit menunggu genjrang-genjreng itu berakhir.

"Kenapa dia tidak jadi artis saja?" tanya makhluk itu.

"Apa setan suka mendengarkan lagu? Coba katakan padaku apa kau tahu judul lagunya."

"Despacito."

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Ternyata makhluk itu tahu. Dia pikir setan hanya mendengarkan lagu yang didendangkan dari neraka saja, nyatanya lagu Justin Bieber pun kenal. Sedikitnya Yoongi penasaran, di film-film ada nada yang sama bahwa yang terdengar dari neraka hanyalah suara-suara penuh siksa yang minta ampunan. Jadi mana ada lagu? Betul juga, salah kalau dia mengira setan mendengarkan lagu dari neraka. Musik hanya dibuat oleh manusia dan hanya ada di dunia manusia. Maka wajar bila makhluk itu dengar lagu Despacito.

"Lama-lama aku muak dengan manis biskuit ini. Aku ingin tidur saja."

Yoongi menaruh sebelah keping biskuit di atas plastik pembungkusnya. Dia ambil air dari dispenser, beberapa teguk dia minum kemudian gelas kosongnya dia taruh di atas meja. Bajunya yang tertempel remah-remah dia sapukan dengan tangan sebelum membenahi kasurnya. Dia merebahkan diri, menarik selimut sampai dagu.

"Aku tidur ya? Jangan ganggu."

"Pekerjaanku adalah untuk mengganggu tidurmu. Masa' aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" makhluk itu menghabiskan keping biskuitnya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya ke kasur tipis Yoongi. Ada sedikit acara tarik-menarik sebelum dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam tudung selimut lembut bergambar Kumamon.

Yoongi mendengus jengah. Urusan lobi-melobi dengan setan tak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Malas berdebat, dia biarkan saja makhluk itu berebahan di sampingnya dan menopang kepala santai sambil memandanginya.

"Hei setan," panggil Yoongi risih.

Makhluk itu mendecak, rambut lumpur gondrongnya yang menutupi mata sedikit dia tiup kemudian. "Aku punya nama, kau lupa? Aku Taehyung, salam kenal untuk yang kedua kali. Dan memanggilku setan sama saja rasanya seperti aku memanggilmu manusia."

"Aku memang manusia."

"Hei manusia!"

Yoongi mencebik. Setan bernama Taehyung itu tertawa puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai. Geli sekali tawanya. _Dasar setan,_ umpat Yoongi dalam hati. Dia jadi sedikit menyesal tidak punya agama. Tidak ada Tuhan yang dia percayai untuk berlindung dari godaan dan gangguan setan macam Taehyung. Bahkan, sejak tadi sore bertemu, sampai sekarang setan itu sangat betah tinggal di kamar sempit Yoongi tanpa mau pergi kemana-mana.

Yoongi jadi berpikir sebanyak itukah dosanya hingga dia mendapat kiriman kawan yang berasal dari neraka dan diciptakan dari api? Dan kenapa pula dia mau menerima setan itu dalam kamarnya?

Yoongi memang tak punya pendirian.

Tadi sore dia pulang dari kampusnya dan mendapati seseorang—ralat, sesosok makhluk membukakan pintu kamarnya yang jelas-jelas terkunci. Teriak panjang Yoongi disambut ramah. Kalau maling, tentu akan kabur sebelum pemilik kamar itu kembali. Tapi ini, bahkan yang membukakan pintunya dan menyambutnya dengan mengucap 'Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kuliahmu?' di depan pintu. Logikanya dijungkirbalik saat itu. Bingung iya, takut juga, heran apalagi. Masuk ke kamar, makhluk yang berwujud seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan hidung mancung, wajah rupawan dan rambut lumpur gondrong tak tertata itu senyam-senyum bahagia. _Orang gila,_ pikir Yoongi. Tapi lucu juga ketika makhluk aneh itu tahu kalau Yoongi pulang dari kampusnya. Apalagi, dia bisa membuka pintu kamarnya padahal satu-satunya kunci yang ada Yoongi bawa-bawa di saku.

Kemudian setan itu menginap di kamarnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengincarku?"

Yoongi mulai mengubah presepsinya pada makhluk aneh itu setelah dia ditunjukkan tato di tangan Taehyung yang bisa muncul-hilang sendiri sesuai kehendak. Aneh bukan? Jika Taehyung orang gila yang merupakan anggota _yakuza,_ tato itu tidak akan bisa hilang begitu saja. Permanen tentunya. Hanya, keajaiban (entah bisa dikatakan ajaib atau apa) itu membuat Yoongi merasa kalau logikanya yang sudah jungkir balik itu harus dia tahan tetap pada di posisi yang sama untuk lebih memahami Taehyung, dirinya, dan situasi yang diluar nalar.

"Entah. Pokoknya sejak diutus."

Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung. "Lalu apa yang kau cari dariku?"

"Apa ya...? Pokoknya aku akan membawamu ke neraka."

Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya seidikit dengan tambahan muka jijik dan takut. Jelas, melihat setan itu mengancamnya dengan wajah yang begitu santai mana bisa dia tanggapi biasa saja? Bahkan dia yang tak bertuhan pun tahu kalau keinginan itu benar-benar akan menjadi bencana besar bagi dirinya.

Namun bagaimanapun, dia yang telah berbaring sekasur dengan setan itu sama saja telah sejalan tanpa sadar. Jadi obrolan mereka yang wajarnya harus diputus malah ada niatan untuk disambung. Percakapan malam antar manusia dan setan.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu membawaku ke neraka?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu.

"Kau pilih aku dan kau melakukan banyak dosa, lalu mati dalam keadaan kotor."

"Mati di kubangan lumpur maksudmu?"

"Ya ampun, selera humormu buruk sekali," dia berkata begitu tapi dia tertawa keras seperti bapak-bapak penjaga pos satpam. "Maksudku kau masih berdosa ketika kau mati, aduh..."

"Kudengar orang yang matinya sulit itu karena dia banyak berbuat buruk semasa hidupnya?"

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tak percaya ketika ada setan di hadapanku sekarang? Aku ingin anggap aku gila tapi lihat, lihat dirimu sendiri yang berbaring di atas kasur tipisku seolah kau adalah manusia yang butuh mengistirahatkan badan dengan tidur. Kau gila. Aku gila. Mana dari kita yang perlu disangkal kenyataannya? Aku hanya bisa percaya pada apa yang kulihat di masa lalu, kemarin dan sekarang. Aku pernah melihat video-video orang bunuh diri dan mereka mati dengan cara yang menyakitkan."

"Itu hanya suatu bentuk dari pilihan." ujar Taehyung sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Manusia yang memilih mau ikut pada keburukan atau kebaikan."

"Kau buruk kalau begitu," hardik Yoongi dengan cebik bibir. "karena kau setan."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tapi baik bagi diriku sendiri. Aku buruk ketika aku tidak bisa melakukan tugas yang sudah diputuskan padaku semasa aku hidup sekarang ini. Kalau aku lalai aku buruk. Karena aku tak lalai aku baik."

"Mana ada setan yang menilai dirinya baik? Sombong sekali." Yoongi tertawa sarkastis.

Setan itu berdecak-decak. "Manusia memang hanya bisa menilai orang lain, tapi tak bisa menilai dirinya sendiri dengan jujur. Sekarang kutanya kau baik atau tidak?"

"Apa pernah operasi usus buntu itu buruk?"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan." Taehyung menerjang Yoongi dan memasukkannya dalam dua tangan melingkar yang memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Bentuk selimut sudah tak keruan, janganlah ditanya.

Tadinya Yoongi pikir dia tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman karena setan itu. Tapi nyatanya, dia lelap sekasur berdua dengan Taehyung. Benar saja, dirinya si manusia tanpa pegangan itu dengan mudahnya menjadi teman Taehyung si setan dari neraka.

.

 _Antara Aku, Setan, dan Remah Biskuit_

.

Dia tidur terlalu lama seperti pingsan. Begitu sadar ponselnya sudah sekarat minta diisi daya. Jam tiga sore. Terlalu lama dan jauh dari kata wajar untuk jam tidur manusia. Nyeri perut tanda dia lapar amat sangat membuatnya termotivasi untuk keluar kamar mencari makanan siap saji di luar sana. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu memandangi Taehyung yang asyik memainkan _game_ di komputernya. Setan tahu lagu Despacito, setan tahu Warcraft, kekinian sekali.

Itu pujian? Bukan, entah. _Ah_ , Yoongi bahkan tak mengerti lagi apakah dia masih waras atau sudah setengah gila. Dia jadi berpikir apakah dia masih pantas untuk melanjutkan kuliah? Masih ada beberapa semester yang harus dia jalani dan rasa-rasanya otaknya kacau sejak kedatangan setan itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pergi mencari benda-benda yang bisa mengusir setan."

"Benda apa maksudmu? Air doa? Salib? Kitab? Bawang putih dan garam?" Taehyung menekan _pause_ untuk _game_ -nya. "Kau tahu tidak kalau semua benda itu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa seandainya kau tidak percaya pada energi ilahi? Aku lihat dari matamu tidak ada keyakinan itu. Bahkan aku sangsi kau hapal nama-nama nabi."

Yoongi merasa tersindir dalam diamnya. Dia memang sering tidur di kelas agama karena dia rasa kuliah tentang iman tak cocok baginya.

"Kau ini setan tapi seperti menyuruh aku untuk mengambil jalan lurus dalam agama. Apa _setan_ -mu itu hanya kedok untuk menipuku?"

"Kau merasa begitu? Aku tidak. Aku hanya memberimu pilihan, karena seduktifnya setan dan persuasifnya kata-kata kami sesungguhnya dilebih-lebihkan dalam cerita film."

"Kalau Annabele ingin membunuh, itu juga karena setan, bukan?"

"Anak itu memilih untuk membenci, kami hanya mengikuti apa maunya." Sekarang selain Despacito, Warcraft, Annalebe juga dia tahu ternyata.

"Tunggu." Yoongi mengurut dahi karena kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. "Aku butuh makan dan aku jadi lupa kalau aku harus keluar mengisi perutku."

"Bukankah kau masih punya biskuit?"

Yoongi memandang kosong plastik biskuitnya yang diikat karet di atas dispenser. Belum habis. Tapi mana mungkin dia hanya makan biskuit?

"Aku boleh titip soda?"

"Hah." dia memutar bola matanya. Tak menjawab, dia menutup pintu. Tepat ketika dia hendak berjalan, ada sesosok lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Hai."

Lelaki itu hendak masuk ke kamar sebelah. Yang semalam bernyanyi lagu Despacito itu.

"Oh, hai." jawab Yoongi singkat. Jujur saja, dia jarang bertemu dengan tetangga satu apartemennya sendiri—kecuali Hoseok di lantai satu yang kadang berangkat kuliah bersamanya. Lelaki yang tinggal di sebelahnya itu dia tak hapal betul wajahnya. Yang selalu dia ingat adalah bentuk runcing dari rahang yang lelaki itu miliki. Fitur lain tak dia kenali. Hanya saja saat itu karena benar-benar berpapasan dan bertatap muka, Yoongi jadi tahu kalau tetangganya punya wajah rupawan yang _tidak realistis_. Garis bawahi, _tidak realistis._

"Bagaimana malammu, Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi sebab pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh di telinga. Bukan tentang namanya yang disebut, tapi kalimat depannya. Bertanya tentang malam seseorang adalah hal yang tak biasa dimasukkan dalam sapaan. "Apanya?"

"Itu, semalam kudengar cakap-cakap di kamarmu. Kuyakin juga yang bersamamu bukan seorang wanita, tapi lelaki, iya _kan_?"

Yoongi menaruh ujung jari tengahnya di antara alis. "Ah.. itu... hmmm... _well_..." jelas saja Yoongi bingung untuk menjawab. Satu karena dia bingung kalau harus mengatakan percakapan itu antara dirinya dan setan, dua karena dia bingung kenapa lelaki tetangganya itu bisa mendengar percakapannya. Jadi Yoongi tidak gila, coba diyakinkan sedikit. Atau memang tetangganya itu sama gilanya? Atau Yoongi masih bermimpi, mungkin.

Dia menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Pacarmu?"

Yoongi baru sadar kalau itu bukanlah pertanyaan menggantung melainkan tunjuk tangan yang mengarah pada belakangnya, di mana pintu kamarnya terbuka dan kepala Taehyung menyembul.

"Aku tidak jadi titip soda, aku titip sari buah kiwi saja—" setan itu menatap Yoongi dan si tetangga. Kemudian dia menyapa dengan canggung. "Oh, em... halo."

"Halo." dijawab singkat saja.

Taehyung masuk kamar lagi. Bahkan tak ada sepatah-dua patah kata di antara mereka selesai salam itu berbalas. Yoongi yang dibuat bingung di sini. Setan itu kenapa?

"Bukan, dia bukan pacarku." Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan yang hampir saja dilupakannya.

"Kau mau kemana, omong-omong?" dia ditanya.

"Beli makanan."

"Ooh... aku baru saja pulang dari pasar." ada jinjingan plastik putih yang isinya bisa diintip. Sayur-sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya. "Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Tawarannya cukup menggiurkan. Makanan jadi tak ada di tangan lelaki itu, tapi senyumnya yang tipis-tipis dan matanya yang biru seperti permata membuat Yoongi menelan ludah. Akhirnya dia menerima undangan makan sore bersama itu dan dia masuk ke dalam kamar yang tak pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Dia lupa bertanya siapa nama lelaki yang mempersilakannya masuk, tapi di pintu ada gantungan nama dengan huruf Cina. Jadi namanya Jimin, batin Yoongi.

.

 _Antara Aku, Setan, dan Remah Biskuit_

.

Jam tujuh malam dan ujung kaos kaki abu Yoongi baru muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini...?"

Buka pintunya disambut Taehyung yang tiduran di kasur sambil mengemut biskuit susu. Setan itu berguling sekali dan berakhir tengkurap menekuk siku. Biskuitnya dia apit di mulut.

"Habis makan di kamar Jimin." Yoongi mendudukkan diri. "Tunggu, seharusnya kau tahu tanpa perlu bertanya, suara di sebelahpun dapat terdengar dari sini, lalu apa kau tidak mendengarku makan di sana?"

Taehyung melahap habis keping biskuitnya, lantas berguling lagi telentang. "Aku hanya ingin cari topik biar menarik."

"Ish!" Yoongi mendecih satu kali, lalu menyeret lutut untuk berebahan di kasurnya. Dengan sedikit dorongan mengusir, dia singkirkan Taehyung dari tengah-tengah kasur sampai ke pinggir. Dia butuh spasi dan dialah pemilik kamar itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan di kamarnya itu?" tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi yang meringkuk memunggunginya. _Ingin cari topik lagi pasti,_ begitu pikir Yoongi.

Dia jawab juga. "Tidak banyak. Dia cukup pendiam dan kami hanya makan dengan khidmat. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Posisi bertolak itu berubah, Yoongi jadi menghadap lurus ke langit-langit. "Jimin menggampar tanganku ketika aku mau ambil makanannya."

"Kenapa digampar?"

"Aku harus berdoa dulu, katanya. Tapi dia jahat sekali. Tanganku sakit, gamparannya keras. Sudah begitu aku _kan_..." Yoongi menjeda dalam diam pikir. "...aku mau berdoa pada siapa?"

Sedang dirinya saja tak memiliki kecondongan untuk memercayai eksistensi zat pencipta. Tapi Jimin memintanya berdoa sebelum makan.

"Kau memang pantas untuk ikut aku ke neraka," gumam Taehyung sambil tersenyum puas.

Yoongi menoleh padanya. "Taehyung, apa aku sudah memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi penghuni neraka?"

"Itu pertanyaan ingin tahu atau konfirmasi?"

"Ingin tahu, tentu!" dia merengut sebal.

"Hmm... aku tak tahu. Kau yang tahu." jawab setan itu santai. "Kalau kau merasa bertuhan itu membuatmu pusing, tak usah bertuhan saja dan tetap jadi manusia yang ceritanya tamat ketika kau mati. Kalau kau mau berpusing-pusing ria silakan yakini siapa Tuhan-mu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." bibirnya maju untuk mencibir.

"Bukan pekerjaanku untuk membantumu. Kubilang kau yang harus memilih. Ah, dasar manusia cuma mau enaknya saja."

"Ih!" Yoongi memukul bahu Taehyung dengan kesal.

Mereka bernapas teratur kemudian. Tapi tak tidur. Hanya menatap langit-langit yang seperti kurung. Menutup kamar itu dari langit malam yang terbentang dengan cahaya bulan.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau tetanggamu itu adalah seorang malaikat?" tiba-tiba Taehyung bertanya dan itu cukup mengejutkan Yoongi.

"Maksudmu karena dia menyuruhku berdoa sebelum makan?"

"Bukan, benar malaikat dia itu. Sadar tidak?"

"Kalau aku percaya aku tambah gila. Membiarkanmu tidur di kamarku pun sudah jadi tanda kalau aku tak sehat."

"Yoongi, jangan begitu. Kalau kau melulu tak yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat, kau bisa-bisa jadi arwah gentayangan kalau kau mati."

"Kenapa gentayangan?"

"Karena tidak jelas percaya apa."

Kapasitas otaknya tak cukup untuk memahami. Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin si malaikat itu?"

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, malaikat itu tegas, keras dan dingin. Mereka tak berbelas kasih, apalagi pada kami. Mereka tak akan pernah mengasihi kami. Tanganmu yang digampar adalah satu bukti bahwa dai tidak menerima kesalahan meski remeh. Mungkin nanti yang digampar bukan hanya tanganmu tapi mulutmu kalau kau bicara kasar di depannya."

"Bukankah orang lain juga begitu? Kalau aku bilang 'goblok' di depan mukamu memang kau tak akan marah?"

"Beda, Yoongi, beda... maksudku bukan hanya seperti itu..." Taehyung menggeleng sembari memasang senyum meringis. "Dan lagi, selain itu dia tak suka aku, tentu. Dia berniat menjauhkanmu dariku."

"Kurasa kalian harus saling suka saja, bagaimana kalau besok aku ajak dia ke sini dan kita main _poker_ bertiga?" kata Yoongi yang masih tak percaya dengan keta-kata Taehyung tentang malaikat dan blablabla itu.

.

 _Antara Aku, Setan, dan Remah Biskuit_

.

Yoongi benar mengundang Jimin untuk datang esok harinya. Malam adalah waktu yang pas untuk bermain _poker._ Setumpuk kartu sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Sebungkus biskuit baru dibelinya dari warung siang tadi. Sudah dirobek sepenuhnya supaya mudah diambil sebagai camilan di tengah permainan. Yoongi duduk bersila menatap aneh pada Taehyung yang mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam. Dia nampak merengut terus dan tak bersemangat. Bahkan biskuit di depan matanya pun tak dia sentuh.

 _Dok, dok, dok._ Pintu diketuk, Yoongi beranjak. Dibukalah, lalu sesosok Jimin dengan pakaian putih-putihnya berdiri.

"Malam," sapanya singkat. Rambut pirangnya yang ikal terlihat lebih terang karena lampu.

"Masuk." Yoongi mempersilakan. Jimin menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Taehyung tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk, bahkan ketika lelaki berpakaian putih itu mengambil tempat di seberangnya. Dari arah pandang Yoongi, monokrom mereka terlihat kontras. Seperti membenarkan kata Taehyung kemarin bahwa Jimin adalah seorang malaikat, dan fakta yang telah Yoongi ketahui, Taehyung setan. Dia ambil tempat di antara dua lelaki itu. Gunungan kartunya dia hendak rapikan untuk dikocok. Tapi ketika melirik Taehyung dan Jimin bergantian dia merasa ada yang aneh. "Apa hanya aku saja yang merasa suasana di sini terlalu tegang?"

Tak ada yang membalas. Mereka saling bertatap tanpa terganggu. Bedanya, Jimin menyunggingkan senyum tipis sedang Taehyung cemberut.

"Kalian memang seharusnya musnah, hai para setan yang terkutuk..." Jimin berucap. Yoongi melirik Taehyung dengan gerakan matanya saja.

"Biarkan kami melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan." jawab setan itu dingin.

"Kalau dia masuk neraka, itu salahmu."

"Manusia memilih jalannya sendiri, bukan dipaksa untuk lurus seperti prinsip kalian."

"Kalian menghasut dan menggiring mereka pada keburukan, akui itu!" Jimin menggebrak meja. Kartu di genggaman Yoongi berhamburan. Lalu dalam sekejap dua lelaki itu berdiri seperti kucing hendak berkelahi.

Yoongi punya firasat kalau mereka memang akan berkelahi, jadi dia menyeret bokongnya untuk mundur sampai terbentur pintu. Dia lihat bagaimana aura kelam dari Taehyung keluar, sedang Jimin berpijar lebih terang dari lampu.

Yoongi tak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Bukan tentang Taehyung, tapi Jimin. Dengan gambaran sayap putih dan cahaya kedamaian yang berpendar seperti di film-film itu sangat jauh kenyataannya. Jimin justru lebih-lebih mengerikan dari Taehyung.

"Dasar pemaksa, kubilang manusia yang memilih jalannya! Apa lagi yang harus kuakui?!"

"Setan yang benar-benar hina, menyangkal memang kesukaan kalian."

"Malaikat sombong!"

Dua lelaki kontras baju itu kemudian saling memukul dengan barbar. Tapi Jiminlah yang lebih banyak melayangkan tinju. Yoongi yang ketakutan membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan gebrakan. Dia berlari di koridor, turun tangga tergesa dan jatuh di ujung. Seorang tetangganya yang lain menemukannya dalam keadaan nahas dengan hidung membentur lantai sampai berdarah.

"Yoongi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" dibantulah Yoongi untuk bangun.

Habis meringis karena amis pahit yang turun sampai ke bibir, Yoongi mengguncang badan lelaki itu dengan histeris. "Hoseok, Hoseook!"

"Kau kenapa?! Ada apa?!" Hoseok ikut-ikutan panik.

"Ada setan dan malaikat berkelahi di kamarku!" Yoongi menunjuk lantai dua.

"Hah?!"

"Tolong hentikan mereka, aku takut!"

"Hei, sadar! Kau mabuk atau apa?!"

"Tadi temanku dipukuli!"

Hoseok menunduk melihat Yoongi yang mengubur wajah di dadanya dengan takut. Merasa jiwa kelaki-lakian dan pemberaninya bangkit, dia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yoongi bisa saja jadi kacau gara-gara syok, bisa saja di kamarnya itu ada maling, atau orang gila yang masuk dan mengancamnya. "Yoongi, aku akan ke atas, tunggu di sini."

"Hoseok..." lirih Yoongi gemetar.

"Lampu ini aman, pegangan saja padanya." Hoseok menaruh tangan Yoongi di tiang lampu ruang tamu tempat mereka berada.

Kemudian dia meninggalkan Yoongi. Langkah lebarnya diganti lari, naik tangganya lompat-lompat, dengan cepat dia menuju lantai dua tempat kamar Yoongi berada. Ketika masuk koridor, suasana benar-benar sepi dan tenang, bahkan sampai di depan pintu kamar nomor 13 itu tidak ada apa-apa ketika dia buka. Hanya ada serak kartu, bungkus biskuit yang telah dirobek sampai terbuka semua dan remahan yang berceceran di lantai. Alisnya menukik tajam mendapati pemandangan itu.

"Yoongi, kau gila." gumamnya.

.

 _Antara Aku, Setan, dan Remah Biskuit_

.

 **END**

 _Nggak ada intinya, serius. Pas dibaca ulang, dem, apa ini? Saya pun bertanya-tanya. Otak saya lagi nggak sinkron untuk memroses ide. Butuh banyak waktu untuk cari wangsit. Akhir-akhir ini malah banyak pertanyaan menggunduk. Salah satunya tentang mereka yang bisa berteman dengan sisi baik dan buruk dalam dirinya. Gimana caranya bisa jadi muka dua, coba?Ah, sama isian cerita ini memang nggak nyambung, tapi sudahlah._


End file.
